


Daddy's Own

by lj_todd



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: "Tell me, boy," Champ growled in Tequila's ear. "Tell me, who owns you, hmm?""You..." Tequila gasped out. "You do, Daddy!"





	Daddy's Own

**Author's Note:**

> Request from @mischief11things over on Tumblr :3

Tequila was on his hands and knees, ass up, back bowed and a high keen falling from his lips as a tongue ran over the rim of his hole, lapping and dipping in, teasing him and driving him nearly mad. Strong hands gripped the cheeks of his ass, holding him open, holding him where the older man behind him wanted him.

He gasped and gripped the sheets beneath him, knowing better than to reach for his cock, which was hard and aching between his thighs, pre-cum drooling from the tip. He'd been hard for ages but he didn't dare reach for his cock. He hadn't been given permission. Had been told, point blank, not to touch himself. To simply kneel there and take whatever Champ chose to give him.

And he did.

Because he was a good boy.

And good boys followed their daddy's orders.

When one of Champ's thumbs unexpectedly pushed into his hole, slicked with saliva, it was enough to make Tequila jerk, gasping loudly, burying his face into the bed to try and muffle the sound. He wasn't surprised when Champ let go of his ass to reach up, fingers tangling in his hair, turning his head.

"Don't try and hide those pretty sounds, boy," Champ rumbled, head lifting, lips shining with saliva, tongue darting out over his bottom lip and Tequila groaned at the sight even as Champ's thumb moved in and out slowly. "Daddy wants to hear them. He _likes_ hearing them."

Tequila whimpered and bit his lip for a moment, watching Champ, eyes half lidded.

"Please," he whined, hips jerking slightly, pushing back against the man's thumb. "I..."

He cried out as Champ pulled his thumb free, only to replace it with two lube slicked fingers. He squirmed as those fingers moved, stretching him, crooking slightly to brush against his prostate and making him cry out loudly. He didn't need to look to know how Champ was looking at him. He didn't need to look to know Champ was looking at him like a starving man looked at a banquet. He had seen those looks before, every time they were like this, every time Champ took him apart, slow and deliberate.

"That's a good boy," Champ all but purred, pressing a kiss to the soft flesh of Tequila's ass, fingers still moving, driving Tequila crazy. "That's my good boy."

Tequila keened again and pressed his chest flush to the mattress, hips raising a little further, pushing back as much as he could as Champ added a third finger. H couldn't stop the obscene sounds and cries falling from his lips as Champ worked him, knowing just when to press hard, when to crook his fingers, when to drag the tips over his prostate to work him into a frenzy.

"Such a good boy," Champ cooed and Tequila felt himself flush as he peered back at the older man. "Look how prettily you take Daddy's fingers, huh? Look at you, whining and begging for my cock without even saying a word."

"Daddy," Tequila whined, loudly, hips bucking, cock swaying as a fresh glob of pre-cum pooled at the head before dribbling slowly, obscenely down to the sheets.

Champ nipped, lightly, playfully, at Tequila's ass cheek, making him jump even as he pressed the tips of his fingers to the younger man's prostate.

It earned him a high pitched sound and, without warning, he drew his fingers from Tequila's clenching hole, moving to line the head of his cock up, hovering over Tequila's back for a moment, leaning in to whisper in the younger man's ear.

"Tell me what you want, boy. Tell Daddy what you want from him."

Tequila panted, fighting through the haze of pleasure burning through his mind, and he turned his head again, almost enough to press a sloppy kiss to Champ's mouth.

"Want...Want you to...to...fuck me, Daddy," Tequila whimpered as Champ's lips brush the corner of his jaw. "Want you...Want to you to put your...big...cock...in me...please...please, Da.. _ahhhh_!"

Tequila keened, loudly, sharply, as Champ sank his cock into him. He whined and squirmed, hips rolling, fingers clutching tightly at the sheets as he cried out.

"Daddy, oh, Daddy," Tequila mewled as Champ eased in and out of him, gentle movements of his hips.

"That's my boy," Champ rumbled, mouthing over Tequila's shoulder, his neck, his hands gripping the younger man's hips tight enough to leave bruises in the shape of his fingertips. "My good boy. Always a good boy."

Tequila slumped against the bed as Champ slowly, but steadily, increased his pace until he was all but pounding into the younger man. The head of his cock dragging over Tequila's prostate with every brutal thrust.

Champ kept breathing increasing filthy things in Tequila's ear and Tequila mewled and cried out, begging for more.

And Champ was more than happy to give him all that he asked for and more.

Champ shifted suddenly, sitting back on his haunches, hauling Tequila practically upright, lifting him and dropping him on his cock even as he snapped his hips against the man. Tequila cried out, reaching back to try and hold on to the older man as he tossed his head back against Champ's shoulder.

"Tell me, boy," Champ growled in Tequila's ear. "Tell me, who owns you, hmm? Who owns this pretty ass?"

"You..." Tequila gasped out, the change in angle making Champ's cock sink deeper, making the man feel bigger. "You do...You do, Daddy. Only you." He turned his head, nuzzling at Champ's neck. "No one...No one else can...can have me...no one else...only...only you, Daddy."

Champ pressed a kiss to Tequila's sweaty cheek, licking at his neck, kissing him soundly before reaching around and wrapping his fingers around Tequila's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Tequila all but screamed at the dual stimulation.

"Please...Please...let me cum, Daddy!" Tequila squirmed, whining the words, clenching and unclenching around Champ's cock. "Please I n-need to cum, it h-hurts."

Champ groaned low in his throat, biting sharply at Tequila's neck, leaving a mark that the younger man wouldn't be able to hide easily, a mark that would show everyone that Tequila belonged to someone.

"Cum, boy. Cum for your Daddy."

It was all it took.

Have a dozen strokes later and Tequila came all over the man's hand with a sharp, throaty cry. His body bucked, sobbing as his cries trailed off, the pleasure building from his toes all through him, burning in his veins and leaving his vision dancing for a moment. He went slack against the older man as Champ gave a final few thrusts, pressing as deep as possible, before spilling his own release inside Tequila.

They sat there for a moment, panting, clutching to one another, basking in their shared pleasure before, carefully, Champ's softening cock slipped from Tequila's body, cum leaking from his puffy hole, and the older man gently laid them down, curling around Tequila even as he ran his hands over the younger man's sides.

It was a tender gesture, soothing, and Tequila murmured as he turned in Champ's arms, pressing soft, barely there kisses to the older man's lips.

Champ smiled and kissed him lovingly, reaching up to run his fingers through Tequila's sweaty hair.

"Love you, boy," he murmured against Tequila's lips and it was Tequila's turn to smile.

"Love you too, Daddy."

Champ tugged him closer and held him as they both dozed off.


End file.
